Beggining to Wonder
by Homicidal Virgin
Summary: Harry Potter has finally realised that maybe all is not as it appears to be... maybe he is not who he thinks... maybe he has been lied too... maybe he has been lied to, from the very beginning... PREVIEW!


PLEASE NOTE!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A PREVIEW!!!!!!!!! NOT THE REAL THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know what, it's the usual.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter has finally realised that maybe all is not as it appears to be... maybe he is not who he thinks... maybe he has been lied too... maybe he has been lied to, from the very beginning... As the summer after his fifth year starts Harry must come to terms with Sirius's death, but when Harry finds his Aunts old diary, he begins to wonder , if anything will ever be the same again.  
  
All other notes are down the bottom.  
  
\  
~^~^~' '~;" '!' ":~' '~^~^~^~  
///  
  
"Boy! Down here now!"  
  
Even with the threat of fully trained wizards breathing down his uncles' neck it still didn't stop him from calling him 'Boy'. You would think after all he had been through he would not still be called 'Boy'.  
  
Harry stood up from his bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle where eating their breakfast. Dudley had probably gone out to bash up some poor kids round at the park. He really did wonder sometimes how his relatives could be so ignorant.  
  
Mentally shaking his head Harry turned to his uncle. "How can I help you Uncle?" he asked civilly not wanting to upset the obese man.  
  
"You aunt wants you to clean out the cellar today. We will be going out and expect it to be done by the time we get back. Is that understood?" his uncle asked in his no-nonsense manner.  
  
"Perfectly uncle." Anything to keep his mind off the death of his Godfather. He knew that he didn't know Sirius very well, but he had never had any other father figure to look to. It hurt that the chance was ripped away.  
  
Harry turned and walked out the back door to the garden. The entry to the cellar was located outside the house and could be entered via two solid wooden panels that lead to under the house by way of a rickety set of stairs.  
  
Harry had never licked the cellar. It was to damp for him. He didn't mind the dark or the cold, but he didn't like the mould that covered the walls and the feeling of unease and claustrophobia it brought to the surface.  
  
He sat down and began working through the boxes nearer the back wall. Better to start near the back he thought. Then work his way forward.  
  
Harry had been working for about an hour when he came across a very old box. He looked for a label but could find none. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he opened the box.  
  
Inside the box it was as if it had only been packed minutes before. Not a single bit of dust was to be found. The tissue wrapping the items was as white as the it would have been bought.  
  
Sitting near the top was a diary of sorts. The leather was black and it had silver trim to the edges. In the bottom left corner where the initials PGE. Harry wondered who that could be. Petunia G Evans. He gave a start at the thought of finding his aunts diary.  
  
Feeling less guilty that he should have as he opened the unlocked diary. He started to skim the title page.  
  
The works of Petunia G Evans.  
  
So it was not a diary after all. But a journal of sorts, a work book maybe? He tuned to the first page.  
  
As Harry was about to start reading he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soft footstep, the footsteps of his aunt. But shouldn't she be out now? Harry closed the book, but not before catching the title on the first page.  
  
Life at Hogwarts...  
  
"You know they say curiosity killed the cat."  
  
\  
~^~^~' '~;" '!' ":~' '~^~^~^~  
///  
  
PLEASE NOTE!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A PREVIEW!!!!!!!!! NOT THE REAL THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well here is the preview to my new fic, Beginning to wonder. I am trying to keep Harry from changing too rapidly but he will change.  
  
I am currently in need of a betta so anyone is welcome just email me.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
